30 baisers
by Watachan
Summary: Le défi livejournal "30 baisers", en NaruSasu et SasuNaru. Plus d'infos à la 1e page.
1. 1 Regarde moi

Bon, voilà quelques mois, j'ai découvert ce défi, qui consiste à écrire (drabble, oneshot, etc) sur un couple avec une série de thèmes donnés. Le défi s'appelle "30 baisers", c'est apparemment la traduction littérale de son original anglais "30 kisses", et vous trouverez les infos sur le défi dans mon profil^^

Aussi! J'aimerais poster les oneshots que je ferais dans l'ordre ici, mais les idées ne viennent pas dans l'ordre, alors je me suis résolue à publier d'abord sur livejournal, dans le désordre, pour ensuite les mettre ici dans le bon ordre^^ Donc, si vous voulez suivre mes publications pour ce défi, **mettez cette histoire en story alert**, car je publierais une note à chaque fois que je publierais un nouveau thème sur livejournal (adresse dans mon profil)

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Never apart<br>Auteur: Watachan  
>Couple : Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaruSasu)<br>Fandom : Naruto  
>Rating : PG-13<br>Thème : 1. Regarde-moi  
>Disclaimer : Ni le mangaanimé Naruto, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, je me contente de les emprunter.**

* * *

><p>Alors que la fin des cours avait finalement sonnés pour les élèves de toutes classes, une fête avait été organisée pour célébrer le début des vacances. Haruno Sakura, qui avait fini en tête de liste des dernières années avec ses résultats impeccables, avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de lui laisser organiser sa petite sauterie après nombre et nombre de demandes. Elle était donc aux anges. La maison n'était rien qu'à elle et ses invités, qu'elle avait convoqué en nombre, et ce jusqu'au lendemain midi, heure à laquelle ses parents l'avaient prévenu rentrer.<p>

La musique était à plein volume dans les amplis du salon, les jus, bières et liqueurs partant rapidement. Rien d'étonnant avec une presque trentaine de jeunes en délire. Elle était ravie que personne ne se soit plein du peu d'alcool sur la table, les quelques réfractaires testant sa légendaire force herculéenne avant d'être priée à grand renfort de regard noir de dégager s'ils étaient là pour se souler la gueule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, constatant plusieurs couples se roulant des pelles, que ce soit assit ou debout, une bonne quantité de danseurs qui se faisaient parfois du rentre dedans en se collant assez explicitement et dehors quelques uns recherchant le calme, à papoter ou à fumer une cloppe entre amis. Soupirant, contente d'elle, la rosette se tournait pour apporter les quelques bouteilles supplémentaires de jus qu'elle avait dans les bras sur la table quand son amie Ino l'attrapa par le bras.

-Dis donc, où il est Sasuke-kun ?

-Hein ? Tu ne le trouves pas ?

-Tu l'as bien invité, non ? fit-elle, son seul sourcil visible se tordant pour montrer sa tristesse.

-Oui, mais tu sais qu'il ne vient pas quand il y a trop de monde.

-Si je peux me permettre les filles !

Kiba s'approcha, un bras autour d'Hinata, dont le bras droit était autour de la taille du jeune homme. Obtenant leur attention, il les fit se rapprocher.

-Vous êtes au courant que lui et Naruto ont rompu, non ?

-Qui ne le sait pas ? fit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel. Une fois qu'une seule personne l'a su, toutes les filles du lycée le savaient aussi en moins d'une heure.

-Chasse à l'homme hein ? fit-il avec un sourire désolé. Ben en tout cas, Naruto est là, alors Uchiha risque pas de venir…

Sakura grogna, mit les bouteilles qu'elle tenait dans les bras d'Ino, qui écarquilla son œil visible, et s'en alla vers les escaliers, dernier endroit où elle avait vu Naruto pour la dernière fois.

Et avec une certain surprise, elle l'y retrouva, assit tout seul en haut des marches, un verre de jus d'orange dans les mains, son regard dessus mais son attention lointaine. Bizarre, elle était certaine qu'il était dans cette exacte posture avec ce même regard la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu une heure plus tôt. Elle gravit les marches et s'installa à côté de lui, prenant son verre de ses mains pour éviter qu'il ne le renverse de surprise. Il la regarda, se rendant compte qu'il était encore à la fête.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il regarda sa main pâle mais ne répondit pas, soupirant seulement en posant sa tête contre le mur. Sakura baissa le regard, voyant les lumières des mini projecteurs colorier le parquet, les ombres des danseurs ondulant devant ses yeux. Elle soupira à son tour, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, une main sur chaque joue.

Quand le blond qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami avait avoué sortir avec l'idole du lycée, Uchiha Sasuke, elle avait été choqué, outrée, et lui en avait même voulu car elle aussi aimé le jeune homme, et elle leur avait tourné le dos un bon moment. Elle avait même voulu se venger, mais n'avait jamais osé, sachant qu'ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais si elle tombait aussi bas. Quand elle avait été en danger, un groupe de lycéen d'un autre établissement la menaçant de couteaux, ils s'étaient interposés alors qu'elle leur avait dit plus tôt dans la journée d'aller se faire foutre. Elle n'oublierait jamais l'étreinte de Naruto quand il avait vu qu'ils avaient eut le temps de déchirer complètement son haut et arracher un bout de sa jupe. Il l'avait reconduit chez elle, Sasuke suivant silencieusement. Aujourd'hui, elle était la première à défendre leur relation, à grand renfort de coup de poing et de regards mauvais.

Une fois sa jalousie passée, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, qu'il y avait entre eux quelque chose qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les films et les livres, une complicité et une compréhension de l'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi forte chez qui que ce soit d'autre. Puis un beau jour quelques semaines plus tôt, Ino avait accourut juste avant la reprise des cours après la pause déjeuner. Elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression éberluée d'Ino quand elle lui avait lâché :

-Sasuke-kun et Naruto viennent de casser ! Là, juste là, dans un couloir !

Les témoins n'avaient pas très bien compris, mais apparemment, c'était un problème de jalousie, peut-être une troisième personne qui s'était immiscée entre eux, une tromperie affirmés certains peut-être même, mais aucun des deux n'avaient jamais répondu. Ils s'étaient juste craché du venin à la face l'un de l'autre, et d'un seul coup, Sasuke avait lâché le fameux « c'est fini » qui avait mené à la situation actuelle.

Le pire était qu'ils souffraient tous les deux. Jamais Sakura n'avait vu Naruto aussi peu vif, presque mou, lui rappelant avec horreur Shikamaru. C'était si peu du genre du blond, et Sasuke n'était pas en reste. D'une humeur déjà assez peu enclin au dialogue et au contacte, depuis la séparation, il ne supportait plus personne, son grand frère adoré s'étant même prit une gifle pas plus tard que la veille, à la sortie des cours. Sakura n'oublierait jamais le son de la gifle, les yeux horrifié d'Itachi en fixant son cadet, la main encore levée, alors qu'il réalisait que c'était bien lui qui venait de lui foutre une baffe, le plus jeune brun partant sans demander son reste, puis les yeux vides de l'aîné alors que, elle en était sûr, il se repassait dans sa tête le moment qui venait de se passer. Sakura avait toujours trouvé l'aîné des Uchiha charmant, et elle était contente lorsqu'ils discutaient, sa maturité lui faisant du bien au milieu d'énergumènes de son âge pas fichus de parlé autre chose que filles, jeux vidéos, sport et télé. Aussi, lorsqu'elle-même avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux, elle eut un mal incroyable à se dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ce fut Ino et Hinata qui la sortirent de sa torpeur, avant qu'elles ne rentrent chez elles, encore sous le choc.

Sasuke frappant son frère aîné, la personne qu'il respectait le plus au monde, qu'il aimait le plus au monde en dehors de Naruto quand ils étaient ensemble. Sakura pensa que le monde n'allait pas tarder à faire face à l'Apocalypse, parce que c'était la seule explication logique. Le lendemain, l'idée en elle-même lui sembla ridicule, mais sur le coup, c'est ce qu'elle pensa.

Revenant au présent, elle constata que Naruto se frappait la tempe contre le mur, pas assez fort pour se faire réellement mal, mais la zone était assez sensible, elle posa sa main dessus, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement et tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule puis entortilla ses doigts dans ceux du blond.

-Ne te prends plus la tête. Oublie Sasuke-kun et profite de cet été. On sera bientôt des adultes, alors tout ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Il regarda les ombres alors qu'une chanson d'une artiste connue passait et que la foule en bas se mettait à chanter en chœur. Il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas. Sakura-chan… je… j'y pense sans arrêt.

-Tu ne devrais pas, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

-Non… tu ne comprends pas. On…

Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux humides montrant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

-On s'est disputé pour une connerie, le ton est monté, on a dit des choses… j'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas, que je ne voulais pas dire mais c'est quand même sorti. Et on… on a cassé pour une banalité.

Il baissa la tête, une larme tombant sur le bois des marches.

-Je l'ai laissé partir sans me battre. Ça n'est pas mon genre… c'est pas moi ça…

-Naruto…

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra aussi fort que possible contre elle. Elle ne pouvait le nier, ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner si facilement, et pourtant il était là, à se morfondre dans un coin, à ressasser sans arrêt sur une erreur, et ça l'avait changé. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que ça avait fait de lui.

-Hé vous deux ! Dites, ça va ?

Sakura releva la tête, surprise.

-Shikamaru ?

Il monta les marches jusqu'à être à leur hauteur, un espace de quelques marches les séparant.

-Naruto, tu sais que Kiba est en train de finir toute la pizza et de se descendre tous les jus possible avec Choji ?

-M'en fous…

Il haussa un sourcil et soupira.

-Galère. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives enfin ? D'habitude, t'aurais manqué de me faire tomber pour aller rattraper ton retard et donner une bonne leçon à Kiba…

Le blond ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur. Sakura et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard, sachant tous deux ce qui n'allaient pas. Naruto se leva alors, les surprenant tous les deux, descendit les marches puis sortit par la porte principale. Le suivant, les deux l'interceptèrent lorsqu'il franchit le portail de la résidence Haruno.

-Attends ! Naruto, où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je rentre. J'ai pas le cœur à danser ou faire la fête.

-Parce que Sasuke n'est pas là pour te peloter ?

Il fit volteface et lança un regard noir à Shikamaru. La rosette lança un regard stupéfait à son comparse brun, alors que celui-ci avait un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-C'est vrai que c'est moins marrant quand on n'a pas une personne avec qui finir la soirée en beauté… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Shika, la ferme, grogna le blond.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ? Ou parce que ça te rappelle à quel point tu es un poltron ?

Sakura se précipita vers le brun avant même de voir Naruto bouger, sachant qu'il allait vouloir lui coller son poing dans la figure. Elle stoppa son bras levé, près à s'affaisser sur la face du fainéant chronique, alors que Shikamaru semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre, regardant le blond avec une indifférence qu'il avait perfectionné avec les années. Une minute s'écoula avec lenteur, semblant une heure pour Sakura qui s'apprêtait à tout moment à voir le blond la déloger pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

-SUIGETSU ENFLURE !

Ils sursautèrent tous en entendant la voix aigue d'une de leurs camarades de classe.

-FINIR LA SOIREE AVEC SASUKE-KUN ! C'EST DECIDE, JE LE CASTRE DES DEMAIN !

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers la rouquine à lunettes qui regardait son portable rose comme si elle voulait qu'il prenne feu, ses dents et son poing serrés, un rouquin à côté d'elle levant les yeux au ciel.

-Karin, calme-toi.

-Je me calmerais quand ce connard me donnera l'astuce pour passer une nuit avec Sasuke-kun sans manquer de me faire crever les yeux !

Sakura et Shikamaru clignèrent des yeux, pour voir Naruto aux côtés de la rousse juste une seconde plus tard. Elle le regarda avec un sourcil relevé alors qu'il venait de lui attraper le poignet.

-Sasuke ? Tu veux dire… qu'il est avec un mec ? Là, tout de suite ?

-Déjà, lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et elle replaça ses lunettes, puis plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Oui, il est avec ce bon à rien de Suigetsu. Il passe la nuit chez lui.

-Chez… Sasuke… c-comme ?

Elle croisa les bras et émit un geignement. Sakura et Shikamaru s'approchèrent, Juugo derrière la rousse s'étant assit sur les quelques marches du perron.

-C'est… c'est horrible à admettre, mais je crois que… qu'ils vont coucher ensemble. Ce soir…

Elle passa ses bras sur son visage en grognant de frustration.

-Mais merde ! Pourquoi Sasuke-kun préfère-t-il les hommes ? Et pourquoi Suigetsu parmi tous les mecs possibles ? Il n'a aucun goût !

-NARUTO ! hurla Sakura.

Le blond venait de s'enfuir, les plantant là. Karin réajusta ses lunettes et fit un sourire content.

-Bon, vous m'excuserez, j'ai repéré quelques canons qui ne devraient pas résister à mon charme…

-QUOI ? Après ce que tu viens de dire, tu oses déjà retourner à la chasse à l'homme ? hurla Sakura.

-Oh Sakura ! Calme-toi !

Shikamaru la retint du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il était parti pour se prendre un pain, gros et douloureux sans aucun doute. Karin se recula jusqu'à se cacher derrière Juugo et ses deux mètres, la furie rose promettant de l'étriper.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu se trouvait dans la chambre de Sasuke, qui avait bien failli le laisser dehors en le voyant arriver, mais Itachi lui avait conseillé de laisser le jeune homme entrer, espérant que son humeur remonterait d'une manière ou d'un autre. Ce n'était pas le cas, Suigetsu assit sur le sol, ses bras sur le bord du lit de Sasuke alors qu'il observait le brun qui fixait son portable depuis presque 10 minutes en ne bougeant pas, seuls ses clignements d'yeux attestaient qu'il n'était pas une statue de cire.<p>

-Bon Sasuke, tu comptes fixer encore longtemps ton portable ?

Après une minute de silence, le décoloré plissa le nez de frustration. Depuis deux heures qu'il était là, Sasuke ne lui avait presque rien dit, s'enfermant dans un silence pesant qui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs au jeune homme. Finalement, il se leva et se pencha vers son ami, écarquillant légèrement les yeux en arquant un sourcil en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas si t'en crève d'envie ?

Sasuke tourna son regard vers lui, juste ses yeux bougeant, ce qui fit légèrement flipper le jeune homme, qui se recomposa rapidement.

-Et tu as encore une photo de vous deux en fond d'écran… Si c'est pas s'auto-flageller ça…

-La ferme, Suigetsu.

-Ah tiens, t'as retrouvé ta langue ?

Un bras le poussa plus loin, l'énervant encore plus. Suigetsu serra les poings. Il était venu parce qu'il avait clairement vu le corbeau perdre lentement pied depuis sa rupture. Il avait d'abord été très choqué par la révélation de l'homosexualité de Sasuke, mais après quelques semaines, il s'était rendu compte que ça ne changeait rien à son attitude froide et calculée. Alors il avait presque oublié, ne s'en souvenant qu'en voyant ces deux là s'embrasser. C'était naturel pour lui de ne pas s'en souvenir, Sasuke l'avait toujours traité comme une gêne passable lorsqu'il arrivait sur lui pour lui parler de ses cours de combats à l'épée. Mais depuis sa rupture, approcher le brun était devenu une mission suicide, lui parler une aller simple pour se prendre une remarque cinglante et, il venait de le constater, rester deux heures dans la même maison que lui un supplice quand on n'aimait pas le silence.

Donc, il était venu pour essayer de le dérider, de lui changer un peu les idées, clamant sa réussite d'être arrivé aussi loin que la chambre de Sasuke à la face de Karin quelques minutes plus tôt, la faisant hurler. Mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, le type qu'il avait petit à petit considéré comme un ami était maintenant une presque loque humaine. Prenant une profonde respiration, il s'assit sur le lit, à une certaine distance de l'ébène.

-Tu sais, la petite rosette… heu Sakura je crois ? Ben, elle fait une fête chez elle ce soir. En se pressant pas, on y serait dans 20 minutes. Il suffit de prendre nos vestes et…

-Je ne veux pas aller là bas.

-Karin et Juugo y sont.

-…

-Et elle a dit qu'elle y a vu Naruto.

Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche en voyant le brun très légèrement sursauter. Son regard charbon se redressa et il fixa le décoloré.

-Naruto ?

-Ouais. Pas en grande forme apparemment. Elle a dit un truc du genre « il ressemble à Sasuke-kun durant les pauses déjeuners », sachant que ça équivaut à ton état actuel…

Le brun baissa la tête et regarda encore une fois l'écran, où une photo de lui et Naruto, chacun un bras autour de l'autre, souriaient à l'objectif. Le brun soupira et secoua la tête.

-Et pourquoi je devrais y aller ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

-Naruto y est.

-C'est une mauvaise raison.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur qu'il te voit comme ça ? répondit-il, commençant à perdre patience.

-Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Tu déconnes ! Tu fixes sa photo depuis une heure et ça fait bien 10 minutes que tu as préparé son numéro pour l'appeler !

Sasuke se détourna et s'allongea sur le lit, lui faisant dos. Suigetsu regarda avec effarement et colère l'attitude de son ami. Il se redressa et posa violemment sa main sur son épaule, le tournant sur le dos.

-Mais putain, c'est quoi ton problème Uchiha ?

Sasuke se rassit et le poussa hors du lit.

-Laisses-moi !

-Non mec ! Je suis peut-être une racaille, un fauteur de troubles comme on dit, un emmerdeur même, mais là, juste là maintenant, je suis ton ami, et je vais pas te laisser tout seul brouiller du noir.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Suigetsu vit rouge et lui sauta dessus. Avant que Sasuke ait pu bouger, il était déjà dos au matelas, ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête tenus fermement par les mains du décoloré et ses jambes écartées et plaquées au matelas par les genoux de Suigetsu. C'était une position inconfortable, mais le pire était qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus bouger.

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai ton attention, je vais t'expliquer un truc, Sasuke.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir, ses dents serrées.

-Mon avis sur votre séparation, c'est que l'un de vous deux est allé voir ailleurs. Jusqu'où, je m'en tape, mais…

-Non, aucun de nous n'a été infidèle !

-… ah ? Alors, pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulé comme du poisson pourri au lycée ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

Suigetsu était vraiment surpris. De ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était une histoire d'adultère, mais Sasuke lui avait lancé un regard particulier, celui où il le traitait d'imbécile par la seule force de son regard. Sous lui, le brun se détourna, regardant le mur à sa gauche.

-Sasuke. C'était quoi le sujet de votre dispute ?

Il vit lentement les yeux du brun briller et cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Il s'éloigna légèrement, lui donnant plus d'espace pour respirer, ses mains et jambes le tenant toujours immobile.

-Allez, dis. Je vais pas le répéter. Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre.

Sasuke grimaça et, pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme vit le corbeau craquer, ses larmes coulant sur son nez et sa joue.

-J'en sais rien.

-… hein ?

-P-pourquoi on s'est séparé… je… je ne m'en souviens pas.

Dire qu'il était étonné serait un euphémisme. La situation lui parut tout à coup ridicule, pathétique et bien cruelle. Il lâcha le brun et se rassit à son côté, sa main sur ses yeux.

-T'es en train de me dire que… vous avez cassé sur un coup de tête ?

Un simple hochement de tête et les larmes de Sasuke furent sa réponse et il leva les yeux au plafond.

-Mais quel duo de cons vous êtes ! soupira-t-il en tombant sur le lit. Mais quel duo d'abrutis…

Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il ne se redresse, respire un bon coup et se retourne vers le brun, qui séchait ses larmes. Entendre que le brun avait rompu pour une broutille était en soit quelque chose d'incroyable et de vraiment flippant en même temps car le corbeau pré-calculait toujours tout, ce qui en faisait un garçon toujours très ordonné et précis.

-Donc, la raison pour laquelle tu te laisses bouffer à petit feu, c'est qu'en fait, tu t'en veux ?

-… je t'en aie déjà parlé… La fierté des Uchiha.

-Ah non, pas ce truc à la con, soupira-t-il en plaquant une main sur son front.

-Si, c'est ça qui m'empêche d'aller m'excuser.

Le décoloré se redressa, les mains dans les poches et fixa méchamment son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Ouais, ben ce que je vois moi, c'est que ta fierté d'Uchiha, soit tu t'assois dessus et tu vas récupérer ton petit blond qui n'attend que ça, soit tu la cultives et tu perds définitivement Naruto.

Il plissa les yeux, se voulant menaçant et faire passer le message dans le crâne du corbeau qui semblait réfléchir. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent trois coups à la porte et Itachi fit glisser la porte coulissante.

-Sasuke, tu as de la visite.

-… renvoie cette personne là d'où elle vient.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ça, niisan ?

L'aîné pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, puis poussa le reste de la porte et fit apparaitre l'invité. Sasuke en resta bouche bée.

-J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne chose que vous discutiez.

Suigetsu étouffa un rire. Naruto se tenait à côté du grand brun, son visage rougit, quelques perles de sueurs sur son front et il avait un regard désespéré sur le visage. Suigetsu s'avança alors.

-Bon, je vais aller emmerder Karin à la fête moi. Et peut-être que je finirais la soirée avec une belle brune, va savoir. Ja-ne !

Il passa entre Naruto et Itachi et disparut. Itachi l'imita après avoir fermé la porte sur le duo, qui se fixa sans bouger pendant quelques instants. Naruto fut le premier à bouger, prenant une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés, et regarda le brun.

-J'ai croisé Karin à la fête de Sakura-chan. Elle disait que Suigetsu et toi alliez…

-Allions ?

-C-coucher ensemble…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en fixant, incrédule, son ex-petit ami. Naruto leva les bras et s'approcha.

-J'étais énervé sur le coup, j'ai même pas envisager que ça soit impossible, alors… je suis venu… Itachi m'a dit qu'il était là juste en tant qu'ami… qu'il était hétéro à 200% et que… Karin avait du blaguer.

Le brun s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Et tu es venu pour m'empêcher de « faire une connerie », c'est ça ? fit-il en utilisant ses doigts pour les guillemets.

Naruto se gratta la joue, signe chronique de sa nervosité puis hocha la tête.

-Je veux pas… je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Il prit une autre inspiration et regarda le brun. Sasuke vit ses yeux briller de détermination et savait que, maintenant, ils allaient avoir la conversation qu'ils auraient du avoir depuis un bon bout de temps. Il repensa aux mots de Suigetsu sur sa fierté. Il fixa le blond, qui s'approchait déjà de lui d'un pas décidé, et se rendit compte que sa fierté pesait bien peu dans la balance comparé à son amour pour Naruto. Le blond était maintenant assit à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put prononcer une parole. Sasuke fixa ses lèvres roses, se rendant tout à coup compte à quel point il avait pensé à leurs baisers, à ces lèvres sur sa peau, ces lèvres hurlant son prénom en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils s'unissaient l'un à l'autre. Naruto ne trouvait toujours pas ses mots, alors il profita du mutisme exceptionnel du blond et fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur un mulot.

Naruto le vit approcher, le laissant faire. Lui aussi voulait à nouveau sentir ce contact, cet échange entre eux. Alors quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un vrai baiser, il oublia jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Sasuke était la seule chose dans son esprit à cet instant. Les doigts du brun dans ses cheveux, ses bras autour du coup du corbeau, leurs lèvres collaient ensemble pour un échange de baisers successifs, plus innocents que passionnés. Une main de Sasuke vint se glisser dans son dos et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Bien qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre, ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était pas suffisant. Lentement, le brun enleva sa veste au blond, rompant leurs baisers quelques instants, les mains hâlées sur ses joues pâles. Il vit alors dans ses billes céruléennes que Naruto était près à se donner à lui, le suppliant du regard. Et lui aussi voulait consommer leurs retrouvailles de cette façon. Il passa une main sous la chemise de son amoureux, caressant son ventre avant de remonter capturer un point sensible du blond. Quelques instants plus tard, il tirait Naruto contre lui et l'allongea sur le lit, l'embrassa cette fois avec passion, ne cachant en rien ses intentions et reçu l'accord du blond dans un regard amoureux qui lui avait manqué. Il s'attaqua alors à leurs vêtements, bien décidé à reconquérir son blond.

* * *

><p>L'aube pointait le bout de son nez, mais les deux amants n'étaient pas encore fatigués. Ils devraient pourtant l'être. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble était mémorable pour eux. Ils venaient de terminer leur troisième union de la nuit depuis seulement une quinzaine de minutes, se fixant l'un l'autre, leurs mains jointes et une de Sasuke caressant la joue à cicatrices de son vis-à-vis. Ça avait été intense, passionné et ils étaient certains que cette nuit resterait une des plus belles de leur existence. Finalement, Sasuke se redressa et se pencha pour embrasser son à-nouveau-petit-ami, leur baiser un contact tendre, comme deux enfants s'embrassant avec innocence.<p>

-Sasuke… Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus.

-Et moi, je m'excuse d'avoir répondu aussi méchamment.

Naruto lui sourit, puis fronça les sourcils en fixant le plafond. Le brun caressa à nouveau sa joue.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Ben… oui et non… tu vois je…

Il se mit sur le ventre et regarda son brun, avec un sourire gêné.

-J'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi on a commencé cette dispute…

Sasuke pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire, laissant quand même un petit grognement se faire entendre, puis se colla à son homme, son bras autour de ses reins.

-C'est drôle, moi non plus je ne m'en souviens pas.

-… ça devait vraiment être ridicule pour qu'on ait oublié.

Il hocha la tête et se pencha, capturant encore ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Naruto se retourna, leurs lèvres encore scellées, et glissa ses bras derrière sa nuque, laissant le brun le dominer une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

Karin et Sakura se tenaient maintenant assises l'une à côté de l'autre, sur les marches du jardin de la rosette, buvant un verre de jus.

-Alors, tu as volontairement exagéré pour que Naruto aille voir Sasuke-kun ?

-Ouais. Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Sasuke depuis longtemps, mais je reste son amie, et le voir comme ça m'est insupportable, voilà pourquoi je me suis dis que faire croire à Naruto que ce crétin de Suigetsu avait une touche avec Sasuke serait une bonne excuse pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble.

-Et l'idée que Naruto puisse démolir la tronche de Suigetsu ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit ? demanda la rosette en arquant un sourcil.

Effet de lumière étrange, les lunettes de la rousse se mirent à briller à ce moment, donnant à Sakura l'impression que Karin aimait cette question.

-Quand on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups, autant en profiter, non ?

-Pouffiasse !

Elles s'étonnèrent, se retournèrent et virent ledit ami décoloré se tenant derrière elle, un visage dégoûté tourné vers la rousse.

-Redis ça pour voir, espèce de parasite !

-J'ai dis POUFFIASSE !

Sakura se leva alors que le verre de jus de Karin volait vers Suigetsu, pas beaucoup plus haut que les insultes qui suivirent. Elle ferma les portes vitrées et retourna à ses invités, espérant juste qu'ils n'essayent pas de se noyer l'un l'autre dans sa piscine, ça serait bien un comble ça !

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plus comme 1e thème^^<strong>

**N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez suivre mes publications de ce défi,** _mettez cette histoire en story alert, car je publie sur livejournal!_


	2. Note

Nouveau thème de "30 baisers" posté sur mon livejournal.

Allez sur mon profil pour l'adresse^^

**Titre : J'ai quelque chose à te dire  
>Auteur: Watachan<br>Couple : Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)  
>Fandom : Naruto<br>Rating : PG-13  
>Thème : #5. J'ai quelque chose à te dire…<br>Disclaimer : Ni le manga/animé Naruto, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, je me contente de les emprunter.  
>ATTENTION : M-preg dans cette histoire. Si vous n'aimez pas, barrez-vous !<strong>


	3. Note2

Nouveau thème de "30 baisers" posté sur mon livejournal.

Allez sur mon profil pour l'adresse^^

****Titre : Le mystère de la chambre n°10  
>Auteur: Watachan<br>Couple : Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)  
>Fandom : Naruto<br>Rating : M  
>Thème : 10. #10<br>Disclaimer : Ni le manga/animé Naruto, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, je me contente de les emprunter.**  
><strong>


	4. Double chapitre :D

Cette fois, double thème de "30 baisers" posté sur mon livejournal :D

Allez sur mon profil pour l'adresse^^

****Titre : Scandaleusement mauvaise  
>Auteur: Watachan<br>Couple : Naruto x Sasuke (NaruSasu)  
>Fandom : Naruto<br>Rating : PG-13  
>Thème : 3. Scandale<br>Disclaimer : Ni le manga/animé Naruto, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, je me contente de les emprunter.****

****Titre : Spécial  
>Auteur: Watachan<br>Couple : Naruto x Sasuke  
>Fandom : Naruto<br>Rating : PG  
>Thème : 8. Jardin secret<br>Disclaimer : Ni le manga/animé Naruto, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, je me contente de les emprunter.****


End file.
